


The Once and Future Son of a B-

by Lilisu



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Caring Rowena MacLeod, Humor, Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Old Merlin (Merlin), Resurrection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilisu/pseuds/Lilisu
Summary: Dean trouve une boîte. Rowena fait des trucs magiques. Merlin découvre le 21e siècle. Sam passe en mode Rambo. Mais où est Arthur ? Tout ça ne répond pas à la question qui tue : les dragons ont-ils des poils de nez ?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

\- Evidemment, il fallait qu'on emménage dans une foutue bibliothèque, râla Dean avant de se mettre à tousser en saisissant un épais volume couvert de poussières.

\- T'es bien content de l'avoir quand on a besoin d'infos pour buter un monstre, répondit rêveusement Sam en caressant le dos d'un livre qu'il brûlait de lire pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité.

\- Mouais, grogna le grand blond en reposant rageusement le gros bouquin, soulevant de ce fait un deuxième nuage gris. Ah putain ! s'écria-t-il en éternuant à quatre reprises.

Son frère cadet leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient depuis quoi… dix minutes ? dans la réserve du bunker des Hommes de Lettres et Dean n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Sam savait bien que son aîné avait une sainte horreur des livres, mais quand même, il abusait là.

Le jeune homme posa délicatement un livre sur une table pour le récupérer plus tard et retourna à ses recherches sous l'œil dégoûté de Dean, qui s'appuya nonchalamment contre une étagère pour reprendre son souffle. Ce faisant, son coude heurta un livre encore plus bizarre que les autres qui bascula en arrière sans davantage de sollicitations. Dean, interloqué, voulut le remettre en place, mais un bruit feutré dans son dos lui fit totalement oublier le volume mal rangé.

Le chasseur tourna les talons, prêt à attaquer ou du moins insulter copieusement l'origine du bruit et se retrouva face au mur du fond de la réserve, ce qui était… tout à fait normal, quand il y pensait. Ce qui était moins habituel, par contre, c'est que le mur pivotait sur lui-même, révélant une pièce secrète plongée dans la pénombre. Dean se pencha précautionneusement pour inspecter les ténèbres, puis se redressa avec un sourire de gamin pour montrer sa trouvaille à son frère.

\- Hé, Sammy ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Le grand brun lui fit face, la bouche déjà ouverte pour lui rappeler de bosser un peu, mais elle se referma bien vite quand il aperçut la porte dérobée.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment est-ce possible ? Cette pièce ne figure même pas sur les plans !

\- Normal, c'est une pièce _secrète_ , souligna Dean, trop excité pour charrier son frère.

Il tira son téléphone de sa poche et en alluma la lampe-torche. Sam, derrière lui, opta pour son revolver, qu'il tint le long du corps, prêt à faire feu en cas de danger.

Peu à peu, la lumière révéla un genre de cagibi assez petit et encombré de toiles d'araignées. Un tas de caisses à moitié décomposées traînaient dans un coin et une forme rectangulaire se découpait sous une bâche en toile. Sam s'apprêtait à dire à son frère de faire attention où il mettait les pieds quand ce dernier souleva la toile d'un seul geste fluide qui leur envoya au moins dix ans de poussière dans la tronche. Les yeux plein de larmes, Sam se demanda ce qu'il avait fait à Dieu pour avoir un frère pareil.

Dean, qui hoquetait toujours comme un dingue, arborait encore l'expression d'un môme le matin de Noël et trépignait sur place en attendant que la crasse retombe. Lorsqu'ils purent à nouveau voir à un mètre, ils découvrirent une caisse en bois sombre de la taille d'un cercueil. Bizarrement, le bois n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert de l'usure et était couvert de symboles ésotériques dont la plupart leur étaient inconnus. Autre détail relativement effrayant : la caisse était prisonnière d'une chaîne en fer dont les maillons faisaient au moins un centimètre d'épaisseur. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun cadenas en vue, à croire que la chaîne se refermait sur elle-même.

Inquiet, Sam tapota le dessus de la caisse avec la crosse de son arme, mais rien ne bougea, aucune créature pleine de dents ne lui sauta dessus et aucune lueur magique n'éclaira la pièce, ce qui était une nette amélioration par rapport aux découvertes qu'ils avaient tendance à faire en général. Le géant releva la tête et croisa le regard vert de son frère, qui pétillait dans la semi-pénombre.

\- On la met dans la réserve ? proposa Dean avec un air innocent qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Sam fit la grimace, mais lui aussi était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cet étrange artefact. D'un commun accord, les deux frères soulevèrent la caisse, surpris par son poids, et la posèrent vaille que vaille sur le sol de la réserve, où l'éclairage électrique leur permit de voir les symboles dans leur entièreté.

\- Je vais chercher une pince pour retirer ce truc, déclara Dean d'un ton dégagé en pointant la chaîne du doigt.

\- Attends, j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce qui se trouve là-dedans. Si c'est un monstre et que les Hommes de Lettres ont jugé nécessaire de l'enfermer ici, c'est qu'ils avaient leurs raisons.

Dean considéra la question, puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- En tout cas, j'ai jamais vu ce genre de symboles de protection, commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi non plus, admit Sam, mais ceux-ci me font penser à de la magie celtique. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

Ce fut au tour de Dean de lever les yeux au plafond, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Oh non, pas elle…

* * *

\- J'espère que c'est important, baragouina Rowena au téléphone sans laisser le temps à Sam d'articuler ne serait-ce que des salutations. Je suis en plein milieu d'une affaire délicate, Samuel.

La sorcière blonde avec laquelle elle parlait sorts de démangeaisons juste avant l'appel haussa un sourcil sceptique et Rowena lui renvoya une œillade menaçante, la défiant de la contredire. La petite rousse planta son poing dans sa hanche menue et roula les yeux.

\- Oui, Samuel, je sais que tu ne m'appelles jamais si ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, chasseurs arrogants que vous êtes, lança-t-elle peu après dans le combiné. Il y a intérêt que ce soit au moins la fin du monde ! Ou que quelqu'un soit mort, au moins. Dis-moi, est-ce que Dean est mourant ? Non. Bon, le joli petit ange alors ? Non plus ? Pourquoi me déranges-tu alors ? Vous avez trouvé un grimoire ultra-rare ? Non ? Très bien, alors bonne journée, Samuel.

La sorcière raccrocha sans plus de cérémonies et retourna s'asseoir face à son interlocutrice précédente.

\- Alors, Rosalind, où en étions-nous ? demanda l'écossaise comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

Le smartphone vibra sur la table et Rowena le fixa avec lassitude avant de s'en saisir pour voir le message que Sam venait de lui envoyer. Il s'agissait d'une photo et…

Rosalind regarda, fascinée, les yeux verts de sa comparse s'agrandir comiquement et sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un "Oh" muet alors qu'elle observait de plus près la photo de Sam

\- Laisse-moi deviner, lança Rosalind. Les humains se sont enfin rendus compte que Trump a vendu son âme pour devenir Président et c'est la panique partout ?

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour ça, répondit distraitement la rouquine sans lever les yeux de son téléphone. Bon, désolée Rose, mais il faut que j'y aille.

\- Quoi ? Mais, et notre sort ?! s'insurgea la blonde alors que sa consœur se levait d'un bond pour rappeler le chasseur.

\- Allo, Samuel ? Surtout, ne touchez à rien, j'arrive ! Laissez la boîte là où elle est, d'accord ?! s'exclama Rowena sans plus faire attention à l'autre sorcière indignée.

L'écossaise quitta la maison de Rosalind comme si ses cheveux étaient en feu, laissant une magicienne perplexe et vexée derrière elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un manqua de défoncer la porte du bunker à force de lui taper dessus. Dean alla ouvrir et grimaça de bon cœur quand son regard tomba sur la petite sorcière quatre fois centenaire qui lui souriait aimablement, son sac de voyage à la main.

\- Rowena, grogna-t-il en guise de salutations.

\- Dean, fit la rousse sur le même ton en le dépassant pour entrer dans le bunker comme si elle y était chez elle.

Le chasseur la vit fouiller les lieux du regard et sentit le doute l'envahir. Si une vieille sorcière vicelarde comme Rowena voulait cette boîte, son contenu ne pouvait être que dangereux. Tout le monde savait que seul le pouvoir intéressait la sorcière (jusque récemment du moins), alors quoi que cette boîte puisse contenir, elle ne devait surtout pas mettre la main dessus.

Tout à ses soupçons, Dean conduisit la sorcière jusqu'à la réserve, où Sam étudiait chaque symbole en s'aidant de tous les bouquins rasoirs qu'il aimait compulser pendant son temps libre. Si Rowena avait un plan derrière la tête, ils sauraient la vaincre, comme d'habitude.

\- Bonjour Samuel, chantonna l'écossaise avec un sourire presque sincère à l'adresse du plus érudit des Winchester. Alors, qu'avons-nous là ?

\- Ah, oui, bonjour, fit le chasseur hésitant avec un rictus accueillant. Je n'ai pas réussi à décrypter tous ces signes, mais ceux-là servent à garder la boîte fermée quoi qu'il arrive. Je bloque sur ce plus gros symbole, là, je ne l'ai jamais vu et je n'arrive pas à le trouver dans mes livres…

\- C'est normal, ce n'est pas un symbole magique mais un mot écrit dans une langue ancienne, lui apprit Rowena en s'agenouillant à côté de la caisse pour l'effleurer de la main avec… déférence ?

\- Et ça veut dire quoi, en clair ? s'impatienta Dean.

Rowena releva son regard perçant sur lui et esquissa un petit sourire énigmatique avant de répondre :

\- Cela signifie "l'Immortel" ou "l'Eternel".

\- Waaaaaah, et ça veut dire quoi ? fit le blond, blasé.

\- He bien ça veut dire "personne qui ne peut pas mourir", ironisa la sorcière en levant un sourcil goguenard dans sa direction.

\- Je pense que ce que Dean veut dire, c'est "qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ?", clarifia Sam, parfaitement conscient de la tension entre la sorcière et le chasseur. Parce que vous savez de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, se rengorgea l'écossaise en enlevant son long manteau pour le poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Bon, et si on l'ouvrait ?

\- Wowowoh, une seconde, Braveheart ! se récria Dean. On n'ouvre pas ce truc tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est !

Rowena, qui sortait déjà des plantes séchées de son sac, lui adressa un œil torve qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

\- Faites-moi un peu confiance, les garçons ! Ça fait combien de temps que nous travaillons ensemble, hm ? Trois ans ? Quatre ?

\- La plupart du temps, c'est contraints et forcés, argua Sam à voix basse.

\- Parle pour toi, tu n'as pas été enchaîné comme un chien pendant des semaines, asséna la sorcière en plaçant un bol à sorts sur la table, son accent plus prononcé que jamais.

Le grand brun eut le bon sens de paraître désolé, mais il quitta pas son expression suspicieuse pour autant.

\- Rowena. Vous savez quel… passif nous avons avec les entités maléfiques et les boîtes à ne surtout pas ouvrir, vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de déverrouiller ce truc sans savoir de quoi il s'agit, plaida-t-il avec tact.

Les gestes exercés de la sorcière ralentirent alors qu'elle prenait en compte les paroles de l'homme qu'elle considérait presque comme son élève.

\- Disons qu'il s'agit d'une personne, daigna-t-elle révéler en pesant ses mots. Une personne très puissante.

\- Puissante comment ? demanda Dean au moment où Sam lançait :

\- Quel genre de personne ?

Rowena pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à un moyen de formuler sa réponse sans ruiner la surprise. Car oui, elle voulait faire la surprise aux Winchester.

\- Puissant comme… un archange, je dirais. C'est un peu comme un second Lucifer pour toutes les sorcières du monde - mais en moins violent, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant Sam pâlir dangereusement.

\- Donc c'est un gars puissant que les sorcières admirent et qui a probablement survécu à des années d'emprisonnement dans cette boîte… qui vote pour le remettre là où il était et oublier son existence ? plaisanta Dean, pince-sans-rire.

Rowena lui renvoya une mine insultée et continua ses préparatifs sans plus faire attention à lui.

\- Et vous êtes absolument _sûre_ qu'on peut le libérer sans danger ? insista Sam, tendu comme un arc.

La sorcière posa son couteau de cérémonie et regarda le géant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je jure qu'il a de bonnes intentions, Samuel. Ai-je déjà menti sur un sujet aussi important ?

\- Heu, ouais, asséna Dean.

La rouquine haussa les épaules, les lèvres pincées.

\- Très bien. Je jure sur la magie que ce qui se trouve là-dedans n'a rien à voir avec Lucifer ou tout autre ennemi que vous avez combattu par le passé.

Dean interrogea son frère des yeux :

\- C'est un serment valide, ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas contraignant mais vu l'importance qu'a la magie pour Rowena… je pense qu'on peut l'écouter. De toute façon, elle sait que si on libère un énième mégalomane par sa faute, on lui tannera les fesses, pas vrai Rowena ?

La petite femme lui adressa une grimace dégoûtée et commença à mélanger énergiquement ses ingrédients dans le bol à sorts.

\- Le problème, c'est les verrous que les Hommes de Lettres ont mis en place sur la boîte, exposa-t-elle après un moment de silence. Ce sont des verrous multiples qui se superposent autour du coffre et il faut les ouvrir en même temps si on veut éviter un retour de flammes.

\- Quel genre de retour de flammes ? s'inquiéta Dean en s'écartant d'un pas.

Rowena leva les sourcils dans sa direction, l'air de dire "tu ne veux pas que je te le dise" et lui remit une poignée de branches pourvues de feuilles séchées qui craquèrent entre les doigts du jeune homme. La sorcière mit le feu aux végétaux et souffla pour éteindre la flamme et ne laisser qu'un filet de fumée qui se dégagea en continu du bouquet.

\- Tourne autour du coffre en répétant " _Statim aperire_ ", lui intima la sorcière avant de se tourner vers son établi sans attendre pour voir s'il lui obéissait.

Dean lui fit les gros yeux, fixa son bouquet fumant et haussa les épaules avant de s'exécuter avec une apparente mauvaise volonté et une prononciation déplorable.

\- Samuel, nous allons nous occuper ensemble du plus gros morceau, reprit Rowena. Un sort de dispersion devrait affaiblir la puissance du verrou pendant que le mien tâchera de le détruire. Tu sais comment faire ?

Le chasseur acquiesça et s'empara d'un bassin et plusieurs herbes de la sorcière pour préparer son sort. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les deux sorts étaient prêts et un voile de magie transparent était apparu autour de la boîte, encouragé par les incantations de Dean.

\- J'ai besoin de sang d'Homme de Lettres ici, signala la rouquine à son élève, qui hocha la tête et lui remit son sort de dispersion tandis qu'elle lui passait le sien.

Le géant s'ouvrit la main avec le couteau de cérémonie et laissa quelques gouttes de son sang atterrir dans la vasque, qui dégagea une lumière rouge qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Au même moment, Rowena activa le sort de dispersion et Dean mit un peu plus de conviction dans ses paroles, motivé par l'idée terrifiante de ce "retour de flammes" mentionné plus tôt.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors simultanément. Tout d'abord, les iris verts de Rowena passèrent au violet profond, puis le voile révélé par Dean éclata, activant la deuxième ligne de défense de la boîte. Les symboles s'illuminèrent de vert et la sorcière prononça une formule latine destinée à faire agir son sort, qui entra en résonnance avec celui de Sam. La puissance des deux charmes s'additionna et se jeta contre la barrière verte formée par les gravures, qui gémirent avant d'émettre un claquement sec. La lumière s'estompa d'un coup, avalée par celle de la sorcière, puis la chaîne miroita avant de disparaître purement et simplement.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la réserve et les trois compères se regardèrent, soufflés par l'expérience.

\- J'espère vraiment que vous n'avez pas menti, Rowena, menaça Dean sans quitter l'artefact des yeux.

Ils eurent beau le fixer, rien ne bougea. Aucune main momifiée n'apparut sur le couvercle, aucun monstre pourvu de cornes ne fit son apparition en ricanant et personne ne se mit à convulser sans raison sur le sol. Rowena finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la boîte pour en ôter le couvercle, révélant son contenu.

 _Dumbledore_ , pensa Sam alors que Dean le surnommait déjà Chuck Noland en son for intérieur.

\- Et dire qu'on a fait toute une histoire, rigola Dean. C'est rien d'autre qu'un vieux type qui devrait être décomposé depuis longtemps !

\- C'est bizarre, admit Sam en détaillant l'homme endormi.

Il semblait très vieux et avait de longs cheveux blancs et une barbe immaculée. Il portait des vêtements en totale contradiction avec son look de vieux sorcier, c'est-à-dire un uniforme militaire élimé et des bottes en cuir.

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort ? demanda le jeune homme à voix basse.

\- Non, il dort. On l'a endormi magiquement j'ai l'impression, lui apprit Rowena.

Elle murmura un mot et claqua des doigts sous le nez du vieillard, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Déçue, la sorcière se laissa retomber sur ses talons, agenouillée comme elle l'était au chevet de son soi-disant gentil Lucifer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que quoi que ce soit n'arrive et la petite femme, abattue, se releva lentement, le visage sombre.

\- Ça n'a pas marché, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les garçons.

\- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, dédramatisa Dean tandis que Sam plaçait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de leur alliée.

\- Et si on remontait ? proposa le géant. Je vais vous faire du thé, d'accord ?

La rousse acquiesça, un air malheureux sur le visage, et suivit les deux hommes vers la porte de sortie.

\- Par les poils de nez de Kilgharrah, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! grinça soudain une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois alliés sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le vieil homme, qui était désormais assis dans son cercueil et s'époussetait énergiquement avec une grimace irritée. Sam et Dean sortirent leurs armes, prudents, et Rowena s'élança vers le vieux pour effectuer un genre de courbette qui les étonna tous. La sorcière n'était après tout pas du genre à s'incliner devant qui que ce soit, sauf si c'était pour emmerder quelqu'un.

\- Maître, je pensais que vous étiez mort ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire ravi en aidant le vieux à se lever et à sortir de sa boîte.

\- J'aurais préféré l'être, râla le vioque. Mes articulations me font un mal de chien !

\- "Maître" ? répéta Sam, de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Tu es une druidesse ? s'enquit le vieux en considérant Rowena d'un œil nouveau.

\- Juste une sorcière à votre service, Maître Emrys, roucoula la rouquine sans aucune honte.

\- Ok, là j'ai peur, commenta Dean en hésitant à tourner les talons pour aller chercher de plus gros flingues.

\- Une seconde, fit Sam. Emrys ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom, mais où… ?

Le vieux reporta son attention sur eux et détailla leurs visages et leurs habits modernes. Il eut un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa à personne et leva une main dans leur direction.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes des Hommes de Lettres, n'est-ce pas ?! Vous êtes les barbares qui m'ont enfermé !

Il commença à articuler des mots dans une langue que les chasseurs n'avaient jamais entendue et ses yeux bleus prirent une lueur dorée, mais Rowena s'interposa, inquiète malgré tout pour ses deux idiots d'alliés.

\- Ce sont des chasseurs, Maître ! Leur grand-père était effectivement un Homme de Lettres, mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qui vous ont enfermé !

\- Sam ? Si tu connais ce vioque, dépêche-toi de te souvenir de tous les détails parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'apprête à nous tuer, là, pressa Dean.

\- J'essaie, figure-toi, s'énerva le cadet, les traits tendus par la concentration.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le vieux Emrys semblait plus ou moins convaincu par les paroles de Rowena. Quelque part, si ces deux abrutis ignoraient qui il était, ils n'auraient jamais pu le piéger, pas vrai ? Il baissa la main et contempla en silence les deux chasseurs en train de paniquer.

\- Bah, vous êtes si ignorants que ce ne serait même pas drôle de vous changer en chèvres, grinça-t-il.

\- Il ne peut pas réellement faire ça, hein ? demanda Dean à Rowena, mais la sorcière n'avait d'yeux que pour le vieillard.

\- On parie ? s'esclaffa le petit vieux, sardonique.

\- Rowenaaaaaa ?

L'écossaise finit par réaliser que la situation s'envenimait et s'arracha à sa rêverie pour éviter un bain de sang.

\- Bon, tout le monde va se calmer, d'accord ? On va tous rejoindre la cuisine, je vais faire du thé et on va parler calmement de ce qui vient de se passer, ok ?

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux humains faisaient face au vieil homme, qui leur souriait de toutes ses dents rien que pour les faire flipper. Rowena amena du café et du thé pour tout le monde et poussa le vice jusqu'à offrir les biscuits des Winchester à leur intrus.

\- Bon, vous allez nous dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous foutiez dans la réserve, Dumbledore ? fit Dean avec un aplomb de façade.

\- Je suis qui j'ai toujours été, qui je suis aujourd'hui et qui je serai toujours, répondit Emrys juste pour les embourber un peu plus.

Sam lui adressa une bitchface agacée, puis se tourna vers Rowena.

\- Rowena, qui est ce type, pour l'amour du ciel ?

Malheureusement pour eux, la sorcière s'était prise au jeu et haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin, signifiant par là qu'elle ne dirait rien et que la situation l'amusait beaucoup.

Emrys sirota son thé et retourna un toast et un sourire sadique à ses hôtes involontaires.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé, Maître ? finit par demander la rouquine avec curiosité.

Le vieux retrouva son sérieux et se pencha vers la table, noyant son regard dans son thé.

\- He bien, j'étais en train d'essayer de quitter le pays pendant la guerre quand j'ai eu l'idée de me faire passer pour un soldat. L'organisation de Thullé me cherchait, voyez-vous, et il devenait urgent pour moi de leur échapper. Le souci, c'est que les Hommes de Lettres ont entendu parler de moi et ont jugé qu'il était trop dangereux pour le monde de me laisser courir en liberté.

\- Thullé ? répéta Rowena.

\- Des nécromanciens nazis fanas du surnaturel, expliqua Dean sans quitter Emrys des yeux.

\- He bien, au moins elles connaissent un minimum leur sujet, ces deux têtes de pioches, s'esclaffa le vieux.

Dean serra les poings, mais Sam posa une main apaisante sur son bras pour l'empêcher de tabasser l'immortel.

\- Mais les Hommes de Lettres britanniques étaient opposés aux Nazis pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, objecta Rowena. Pourquoi se seraient-ils retournés contre vous ?

\- Ils ne voulaient pas courir le risque de voir ce type tomber entre les mains des Allemands, devina Sam. Je suppose que vous devez être puissant, comme monstre, sinon Thullé n'aurait pas cherché à vous attraper.

\- "Monstre" ? s'insurgea Emrys.

\- Bref, continuez, éluda Rowena, nerveuse.

Le vieux jeta un regard noir à Sam, qui déglutit de travers, et daigna enfin terminer son histoire :

\- Les Hommes de Lettres ont réussi à me piéger en se servant d'une rumeur et ils m'ont… hé bien, on peut dire qu'ils m'ont scellé dans cette boîte. Et maintenant je suis coincé avec deux idiots sans cervelle qui sentent la friture et qui parlent comme des cow-boys. Combien de temps ai-je été enfermé, au juste ?

\- Environ 70 ans, on peut dire que vous avez fait votre crise d'ado dans un cercueil, mon gars, répondit Dean avec sadisme, s'attendant à ce que le vieux s'effondre en apprenant la nouvelle.

Il fut très déçu quand Emrys se contenta de soupirer longuement, nullement surpris par la nouvelle.

\- Comment ça, ils vous ont piégé avec une rumeur ? répéta Sam, qui aimait mettre le doigt sur des détails bizarres.

\- Hrm, he bien, à ce temps-là, je cherchais des ingrédients très spéciaux pour un sort particulier qui me permettrait de ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Ils ont fait en sorte que je pense trouver le dernier ingrédient près de leur base, et même si c'était bien le cas, il s'agissait d'un piège.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et les ressortit vides, atterré.

\- Ils vous ont confisqué vos ingrédient, comprit Rowena, compatissante.

\- Mais… si je peux me permettre, qui essayiez-vous de ramener d'entre les morts ? s'enquit Sam, de plus en plus fasciné par cette histoire, même si le personnage principal lui tapait pour l'instant sur les nerfs.

Emrys le regarda comme s'il était un crétin fini avant de répondre d'une voix lente, limite insultante :

\- Arthur Pendragon, bien sûr. Le Roi qui fut et qui sera, l'homme destiné à unifier Albion et à sauver le monde.

Sam en resta comme deux ronds de flan tandis que Dean s'esclaffait.

\- Le… Le Roi Arthur ? Le gamin maigrelet du dessin animé, là ? Vous pensez que ce gringalet va sauver le monde ? Je vais vous dire, mon vieux, Sam et moi on fait son boulot depuis des années et on s'en tire très bien ! Et puis c'est quoi, Albion ?

\- C'est un terme qui désignait autrefois la Grande-Bretagne, l'informa Rowena tout en le fusillant du regard pour le faire taire. Bien qu'il soit impoli, Dean n'a pas tort, Maître. A moins qu'un péril que seul le Roi Arthur peut vaincre n'apparaisse, le monde est entre de bonnes mains avec ces deux-là…

\- A l'époque, je pensais que le retour d'Arthur empêcherait ces guerres incessantes d'avoir lieu, expliqua Emrys. J'ai cru que ce dernier ingrédient était le signe qu'il était temps de le ramener, mais il s'agissait d'une ruse. Malgré tout, je pense que mon réveil à cette époque signifie qu'Arthur doit revenir quoi qu'il en coûte, alors je vais me mettre à la recherche de ce que les Hommes de Lettres m'ont volé et je vais ressusciter Arthur, un point c'est tout. C'est mon meilleur ami, après tout.

\- Votre… meilleur ami ? Mais il a vécu au début du Moyen-âge ! s'exclama Sam, incrédule. Je conçois que vous soyez capable de survivre à un enfermement aussi long, mais pour avoir connu Arthur, il faudrait que vous ayez… plus de mille ans !

\- Quel âge crois-tu que j'aie, au juste ? asséna le vieil homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Emrys veut littéralement dire "Immortel", Samuel, intervint Rowena. C'est comme ça que je l'ai reconnu avant même d'ouvrir la boîte. Son surnom était gravé au milieu des symboles de protection.

\- Son surnom ? Mais vous êtes qui, à la fin ? lança Dean, qui ne tenait plus en place.

\- Moi ? Je m'appelle Merlin.

_à suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Okata et à Sara pour leurs commentaires :)  
> Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

\- Merlin ?! s'étrangla Sam. LE Merlin ?

Le vieux barbu leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il avait eu cette conversation des milliers de fois auparavant. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, après tout.

Dean, quant à lui, avait un peu plus de mal à accepter la vérité :

\- Merlin ? Le petit vieux avec la robe bleue ? Mais où est Archimède ?

\- Archimède ? répéta Merlin, complètement perdu.

\- Bah oui, le hibou râleur, là…

Rowena dévisagea le chasseur, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles. Emrys, quant à lui, semblait hésiter entre la stupéfaction la plus profonde et une puissante envie de meurtre.

\- Le dessin animé…? tenta une dernière fois Dean, la bouche en cœur.

\- Dean, intervint Sam d'un ton réprobateur.

Le visage de son frère se ferma tandis que le chasseur se murait dans une bouderie silencieuse.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait ici des oubliettes où on peut l'enfermer ? demanda Merlin d'un ton préoccupé en esquissant un geste du menton dans la direction de Dean.

\- Oh, toi, le vieux, hein…! commença le jeune homme en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers la table où les autres buvaient leur tasse de thé.

\- Bon ! lança Rowena d'une voix forte pour calmer tout le monde. Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au sujet principal de cette discussion, s'il vous plaît ? Il faut que nous aidions Maître Emrys à ramener le Roi Arthur à la vie, et pour ça il nous faut ces ingrédients coûte que coûte !

\- Une seconde, objecta Sam. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de ramener Arthur d'entre les morts ? Enfin, sauf votre respect, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Merlin. Le pauvre gars est mort pendant le Moyen-âge, ça va lui faire un choc de se réveiller au XXIe siècle…

\- Je serai là pour le guider, assura Merlin en raffermissant sa prise autour d'une espèce de canne de marche qu'il avait extirpée du cercueil où on l'avait enfermé.

\- Dit le gars qui a passé presque un siècle dans une boîte, persiffla Dean.

\- Nous vous aiderons, décréta Rowena en ignorant superbement l'aîné des Winchester.

\- Hé ! Y a pas de "nous" qui tienne ! se plaignit ce dernier.

\- Vous pouvez nous accorder un moment ? demanda Sam avec un sourire nerveux en tirant un Dean très agité vers le couloir.

\- Mais quoi, à la fin ?! s'emporta le chasseur dès que son frère eut fermé la porte de la cuisine derrière eux.

\- Dean, réfléchis un peu. Il y a Merlin - je veux dire LE Merlin - dans notre cuisine. Le plus puissant sorcier ayant jamais existé, Dean ! Si on peut s'en faire un allié, ce serait génial pour nous ! En plus, si on l'aide à ramener le Roi Arthur - une autre foutue légende, je te rappelle - il nous aidera peut-être à rassembler les ingrédients dont _nous_ avons besoin pour sauver Jack et maman !

Dean ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, attentif aux arguments de son cadet.

\- …Mais il est insupportable ! fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

\- Oui, hé bien Rowena aussi, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de travailler avec elle, répliqua Sam en haussant les épaules. Et si Arthur a vraiment le pouvoir de sauver le monde, on n'aura plus à s'en faire pour des psychopathes comme Lucifer !

\- Tu veux qu'on refile tout notre boulot à un macchabée ?

\- Oui ! Enfin, non, il faut qu'on le ressuscite d'abord. Mais oui, réfléchis-y un peu, on serait tranquilles ! Libérés des monstres, des apocalypses et libres d'aller où bon nous semble avec maman, Jack et Cas !

Dean le dévisagea avec scepticisme.

\- Bon, en théorie ça a l'air sympa, mais Sammy… depuis quand nos plans fonctionnent-ils correctement ?

Sam fit la grimace et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ecoute… au pire on aura essayé. Si on ne tente pas ça, on aura mérité toutes les catastrophes qui nous tomberont dessus à l'avenir. On a une chance d'avoir la paix pour la première fois depuis des années, autant la saisir, non ?

Dean prit un instant pour réfléchir avant d'afficher un air approbateur, signe qu'il se rangeait du côté de son frère, comme souvent.

* * *

\- Bon, où étiez-vous quand les Hommes de Lettres vous ont attrapé ? commença Sam une fois que Dean et Emrys eurent fini de se fusiller du regard d'un côté à l'autre de la table.

\- Pas très loin de Londres, grinça Merlin.

\- Ah ouais, donc quand vous dites que vous avez essayé de quitter le pays, fit Dean, vous parliez de…

\- La Grande-Bretagne, oui, confirma le vieux magicien. Attendez… dans quel patelin suis-je tombé, au juste ?

\- Vous êtes à Lebanon, Kansas, fit Rowena, désolée.

\- Aux Etats-Unis, clarifia Dean juste au cas où. Vous savez ce que sont les Etats-Unis, hein ?

Merlin lui renvoya une œillade mauvaise, murmura quelque chose et tendit la main vers Dean, qui rétrécit bientôt jusqu'à la taille d'une bouteille de lait. Quand la lueur magique disparut, il ne restait plus qu'un pigeon là où le jeune homme se trouvait auparavant. Dean roucoula doucement, perdu, puis décolla une de ses ailes de son corps pour la tendre vers Merlin dans un geste accusateur. Ce faisant, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba le bec le premier sur la table de la cuisine. Sam, ébahi, l'aida à se relever et regarda son frère considérer ses ailes d'un air critique avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de lâcher un grand "ROUUUUUUUH !???!!!!!" paniqué.

\- Aawww, c'est adorable, commenta Rowena en essayant de caresser ses plumes.

Le bec de Dean ne la rata que de quelques millimètres, mais la sorcière semblait trouver ça _mignon_. Dans tous ses états, le volatile lâcha une volée de roucoulements brefs et hargneux dans la direction du vieux mage avant de se dandiner maladroitement vers son frère pour chercher du réconfort.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas le retransformer ? Dites ? demanda Sam en essayant de conserver son sérieux.

\- Non, déclara Merlin d'un ton sans appel.

Le sorcier détaillait Dean avec une étincelle amusée dans le regard, et Sam se retint de le menacer pour qu'il aide son frère. Il ne voulait pas finir transformé en volatile, merci bien.

Dean grimpa sur le bras de Sam et faillit tomber en essayant d'escalader sa chemise. Pris de pitié, le chasseur attrapa l'oiseau et le posa bien en sécurité sur son épaule gauche, d'où il fusilla les deux sorciers du regard, furieux.

\- Donc, reprit Rowena d'un ton dégagé. Les Hommes de Lettres vous ont amené aux Etats-Unis quand ils ont déménagé.

\- C'était pendant les années 50, compléta Sam. Il est possible qu'ils aient embarqué vos ingrédients avec eux, donc si on savait de quoi il s'agit, on pourrait passer les inventaires du bunker en revue pour voir où ils se trouvent.

Merlin le fixa avec méfiance avant de daigner ouvrir la bouche :

\- La couronne de la bien-aimée d'Arthur, le sang de son valet, une mèche de cheveux de son ennemie, la lame qui a pourfendu son beau-frère et enfin son épée.

\- Tout un programme, commenta Sam, atterré. Et vous savez à quoi correspondent tous ces objets ? Je suppose que l'épée est Excalibur…

\- La couronne de Guenièvre, devina Rowena.

\- Des cheveux de Morgane Pendragon, continua Merlin, et la lame qui a tué Sire Elyan, le frère de la reine Guenièvre.

\- Ce qui nous laisse le sang de son valet. Est-ce qu'on sait qui c'était ? demanda Sam.

\- Tu l'as devant toi, Samuel, sourit Rowena en couvant Merlin du regard.

Sam tiqua.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez son conseiller ? Le sorcier de Camelot ?

\- J'étais avant tout son serviteur et son ami le plus proche, révéla Merlin, le visage sombre. Il a fallu des années à Arthur pour comprendre que j'étais un sorcier, mais même sans ça il avait confiance en mon jugement. Bon, il se fichait de moi la plupart du temps, mais…

\- Mais les légendes disent… Ah, pardon, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des personnes célèbres dans ma cuisine.

\- Bien, maintenant nous savons quoi chercher ! s'exclama Rowena en se levant de son siège. Montre-nous les registres des Hommes de Lettres, Samuel. A nous trois, nous trouverons les ingrédients en un rien de temps !

* * *

\- Rien, râla la sorcière après avoir passé des heures à éplucher l'inventaire du bunker.

Elle souffla sur une mèche orange qui lui tombait dans les yeux et s'éloigna du tiroir qu'elle venait de fouiller pour voir où en étaient les autres. Merlin et Sam étaient aussi piteux qu'elle, et Dean, perché sur le dossier d'une chaise, se moquait ouvertement de leur déconfiture. Il avait passé les dernières heures à apprendre à voler et ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer, même s'il en était réduit à parcourir le bunker en long et en large.

\- Bon, je présume que vos ingrédients ne sont pas ici… bon sang, j'espère qu'on ne va pas devoir aller au Royaume-Uni ! frissonna Sam.

\- Y a un problème avec mon pays ? rouspéta Emrys en refermant un tiroir un peu trop fort.

\- Nooooon… mais si on pouvait éviter d'y aller, j'apprécierais. Et Dean aussi.

Le pigeon roucoula son approbation.

\- Bon, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres bunkers des Hommes de Lettres aux USA ? s'enquit Rowena en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval épaisse.

\- Aucune idée, admit Sam. Mais je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas basés qu'au Kansas, ce serait idiot, surtout s'ils veulent surveiller tous les phénomènes surnaturels des Etats-Unis…

\- Très bien, fouillons les archives, soupira Rowena en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée.

Elle entraîna Merlin vers la réserve et Sam s'apprêtait à les suivre quand Dean roucoula assez fort pour figer son frère sur place.

\- Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

Dean pencha la tête d'un air entendu (à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sarcasme) et s'envola péniblement pour aller se poser sur l'ordinateur portable de son frère. Sam dévisagea le pigeon sans comprendre, puis regarda un peu plus bas.

\- Si tu chies sur mon ordinateur, Dean, je te jure que…

Puis il comprit. Pris d'une impulsion, il chassa son frère du couvercle et ouvrit l'appareil pour lancer une recherche sur Internet. Dean, outré d'être jeté comme une vieille chaussette, se posa un peu plus loin et entreprit de picorer la manche de son petit frère pour se venger.

* * *

\- Ces archives sont aussi vides et ennuyeuses que le crâne de ces deux jeunes abrutis, commenta Emrys en sortant de la réserve d'un pas décidé.

Il trouva Sam en train de tapoter un genre de machine à écrire toute plate comme un excité. Le vieux mage croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexé.

\- Alors surtout, ne nous aide pas hein. Espèce de gros flemmard !

\- Hm ? fit Sam en levant les yeux de son écran. Vous n'avez rien trouvé sur les ingrédients ?

\- Mais _comment_ a-t-il deviné ? ironisa Merlin en le tuant du regard.

Dean se tourna à moitié vers le vieil homme et parvint on ne sait comment à sortir la langue de son bec dans la direction de son nouvel ennemi. Le résultat fut tout simplement grotesque, mais le message était passé.

\- Où est Rowena ? demanda Sam, qui n'avait pas trop suivi la dispute muette en cours.

\- Elle s'est endormie sur une chaise dans la réserve, résuma le mage en shootant rageusement dans une plume qui gisait sur le sol. Vous avez déjà pensé à organiser vos archives comme des adultes responsables ? J'ai ici une liasse de feuilles qui ressemblent à du papier toilette, taches brunes incluses. He bien figurez-vous que c'est l'inventaire de l'armement du bunker.

Comme Sam ne l'écoutait déjà plus, fasciné par son étrange machine, Merlin donna cette fois un coup de pied dans la table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour grommeler en paix.

\- Quand je pense que j'ai été battu par des types dans votre genre, j'ai honte…!

\- Voilà ! claironna Sam après un petit moment.

\- Quoi, voilà ? bredouilla une Rowena échevelée en titubant à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Le chasseur tourna l'écran vers les deux sorciers, qui le regardèrent, interdits. Enfin, au moins Merlin avait-il une excuse pour ne rien y comprendre.

\- J'ai retrouvé nos artefacts manquants !

Face à l'expression fatiguée et perdue des deux immortels, Sam prit le temps de s'expliquer :

\- He bien, ça me semblait bizarre, que les Hommes de Lettres aient transféré Merlin aux Etats-Unis sans ses ingrédients. En général, ils classent les objets magiques ensemble selon leur typologie, leur âge…

\- On peut passer le cours d'Histoire et aller directement à ce qui nous intéresse ? l'interrompit un vieil homme très énervé.

Sam roula les yeux, irrité d'avoir été coupé, mais Dean lui donna un coup d'aile encourageant dans le bras.

\- Bref, j'étais sûr que les ingrédients ont été stockés ici, du moins pendant quelque temps. J'ai donc essayé de retrouver leur trace sur Internet et en remontant dans les archives des maisons d'enchères et avec quelques coups de téléphone, j'ai découvert qu'un certain Magnus les a vendus vers la fin des années 50. Bien sûr, il n'a pas pu prouver qu'il s'agissait bien de la couronne de Guenièvre ou des cheveux de Morgane, mais il a quand même réussi en tirer un bon prix grâce à leur ancienneté, assez pour se payer un manoir.

\- Magnus… fit lentement Rowena.

\- C'est quoi, Internet ? demanda Merlin au même moment.

\- Heu, c'est une base de données… sur un ordinateur, vous voyez ? expliqua maladroitement Sam.

Les yeux du vieux se plissèrent, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si Sam se fichait de lui.

\- Magnus, ce nom me dit quelque chose, balbutia Rowena de son côté. Comment a-t-il réussi à voler des artefacts confisqués par les Hommes de Lettres, au juste ?

\- C'est simple ! s'exclama Sam en faisant les doigts-revolvers à Rowena, satisfait qu'elle ait posé la question. Magnus était lui-même un Homme de Lettres déchu nommé…

\- Cuthbert Sinclair ! se souvint brusquement la sorcière. Encore ce malade ?

\- Oui… je me suis demandé pourquoi un collectionneur comme lui aurait vendu les ingrédients de Merlin, mais techniquement, ni la couronne, ni les cheveux, ni la lame ne sont magiques. Il ne leur a trouvé aucune utilité et les a vendus pour pouvoir financer la construction de sa nouvelle demeure. Tout se tient !

\- Mais… s'ils n'ont pas été vendus en tant qu'artefacts arthuriens, comment les as-tu retrouvés ? s'inquiéta Rowena.

\- He bien, j'ai commencé par la couronne, vu qu'il s'agit du lot le moins discret. La description de l'objet mentionnait une anecdote sur la reine Guenièvre, mais elle a été vendue en tant que "couronne médiévale d'origines inconnues".

\- C'est bien la couronne de Guenièvre, intervint Merlin en voyant la photo du couvre-chef royal sur l'écran de Sam.

Il essaya d'attraper l'objet, mais le chasseur lui tapa sur les doigts, outré.

\- Magicien ou pas, ne posez pas vos sales doigts sur mon écran !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard mauvais jusqu'à ce que Rowena toussote pour les ramener à la réalité.

\- Bref, reprit Sam. Quand j'ai vu qui a vendu la couronne, ça a été assez simple de retrouver les autres objets. Par contre, je ne pense pas que cette vieille épée soit Excalibur, ajouta le chasseur en pointant la lame du doigt.

Merlin se pencha prudemment vers l'écran, soucieux de ne pas le toucher, et détailla la photo.

\- C'est la lame qui a tué Elyan, ça. Je sais déjà comment récupérer Excalibur, il ne nous reste que ces trois objets à rassembler.

\- Ouiiii ! s'enthousiasma Rowena, toute excitée.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Sam avait réussi à rassembler les noms des derniers acheteurs et avait obtenu leurs adresses au terme de longues manipulations plus ou moins illégales sur Internet. Il s'était aussitôt apprêté à prendre la route au volant de l'Impala et avait regretté l'absence d'un porte-gobelet pour y mettre son frère. Merlin l'avait très vite interrompu dans ses préparatifs en refusant de monter dans la voiture de collection de Dean.

\- J'ai un moyen plus rapide de voyager, avait-il ricané en brandissant sa canne, qui s'avéra très vite être un bâton de sorcier.

Avant que Sam ait le temps de dire "ouf", les trois érudits et le pigeon se retrouvèrent face à une villa somptueuse plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit, en plein milieu du Wyoming.

\- Woah, commenta Rowena, bouche bée.

La sorcière avait revêtu un pantalon et une veste pour l'occasion, et sa queue de cheval se balançait encore à chacun de ses pas. Par contre, si elle avait pu éviter de garder ses hauts talons, ils auraient pu être totalement discrets, mais non, la rouquine refusait de porter des baskets même si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Comme elle a dit, renchérit Sam. Vous pourriez prévenir avant de faire ça ?

\- Où serait le fun ? s'esclaffa Emrys, qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à intégrer le vocabulaire moderne.

Le magicien portait toujours son uniforme de soldat anglais, mais Rowena avait tressé ses longs cheveux blancs pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas pendant leur cambriolage. Car oui, ils comptaient cambrioler trois maisons de riches dans le courant de la même nuit.

Dean s'envola à tire-d'aile pour aller se poster dans un arbre à proximité, attentif au moindre mouvement suspect, même s'il était incapable de prévenir son frère en cas de problème. Si Castiel le voyait dans cet état… ou pire, sa mère ? Le pigeon essaya de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules de volatile, mais l'opération ne fut pas très concluante. Las, il regarda Sam et les deux enfoirés s'avancer vers la maison sans faire de bruit et mettre l'alarme hors d'état de sonner d'un simple sort de la rouquine.

A travers les fenêtres, il put voir Sam arpenter les pièces de la maison et soulever une vitrine pour en extirper une épée ancienne qui avait mal vieilli. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, l'énervant magicien agita son bâton et les quatre cambrioleurs disparurent aussitôt.

Motivés par leur première réussite, Sam et compagnie s'engagèrent dans la seconde habitation, dont le propriétaire avait malencontreusement dépensé des milliers de dollars pour acheter les cheveux d'une sainte (Merlin avait beaucoup ri en apprenant cela). Rowena poussa une exclamation dégoûtée en trouvant une vitrine pleine de mèches de cheveux soi-disant sacrées et Merlin dut les observer toutes pour trouver celle de Morgane et l'empocher sans cérémonie.

La troisième maison leur donna plus de fil à retordre.

D'une, il s'agissait non pas d'une maison mais d'un fichu manoir gigantesque qui comptait plusieurs bâtiments distincts et même des écuries !

\- Non mais vraiment ? renifla Sam quand il vit ce décor ostentatoire.

\- Séparons-nous pour chercher, proposa Rowena, si pâle qu'elle luisait sous la Lune.

\- On se retrouve ici dans vingt minutes, approuva Emrys en partant vers le bâtiment principal.

Dean prit son envol et profita d'une fenêtre ouverte pour s'introduire dans une des bâtisses. Il s'apprêtait à roucouler pour attirer l'attention de Sam sur la vitre quand il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre à coucher occupée. Effectivement, un couple dormait à poings fermés dans un lit à baldaquin à moins de deux mètres du pigeon.

Le volatile chercha une sortie des yeux, mais la lourde porte était désespérément close. Eperdu, le pigeon se tourna vers la fenêtre… qui claqua à cause d'un coup de vent.

 _Bordel de merde, je suis coincé !_ comprit le minuscule cerveau de l'oiseau.

Le pigeon tenta bien de rouvrir la fenêtre, mais il était tout simplement trop faible pour parvenir à l'écarter du chambranle. En plus, ses ailes n'étaient pas _exactement_ le levier le plus approprié…

Il y eut un bruit de choc au rez-de-chaussée du manoir et Dean se figea sur place, apeuré. La femme se réveilla en sursaut et secoua son mari pour l'avertir qu'elle venait d'entendre un bruit. Evidemment le type essaya de la raisonner pour pouvoir se rendormir, puis finit par obtempérer quand sa femme insista. Dean, sur son appui de fenêtre, faisant quant à lui semblant d'être une figurine. Ou une peluche.

Finalement, l'homme et sa femme s'armèrent d'une batte de base-ball et partirent en exploration dans leur propre maison, offrant à Dean une occasion en or de passer la porte restée entrouverte. Il vola d'un couloir à l'autre en cherchant l'un de ses alliés - de préférence Sam - et finit par se retrouver dans un salon où son petit frère venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac par les propriétaires de la couronne de Guenièvre.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, balbutia Sam avec un sourire gêné désarmant qui aurait pu marcher si la femme avait été seule.

Le fait qu'il ait la couronne à la main et une épée qui dépassait de son sac à dos ne laissait cependant aucun doute sur la raison de sa présence, malheureusement. Le propriétaire de la maison le fixa avec indignation, sa batte brandie comme une épée.

\- Chérie, appelle la police ! lança-t-il à sa femme.

La maîtresse de maison fila vers un téléphone accroché au mur du salon et Dean se décida enfin à agir, profitant de sa petite taille pour produire une diversion efficace. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de foncer vers le visage de la dame, qui poussa un hurlement aigu avant d'essayer de le chasser. Le mari, interpelé par son cri, se tourna à moitié pour voir ce qui se passait, offrant à Sam une occasion en or de le désarmer. Sam étant Sam, il ne la manqua pas.

\- Ecoutez, je ne vous veux aucun mal, expliqua le géant en menaçant l'homme de la batte de base-ball.

\- C'est ça, bien sûr ! ironisa l'homme hystérique. Et le rat ailé qui attaque ma femme, c'est une coïncidence peut-être ?!

\- Ah, non, ça c'est mon frère.

Les yeux du propriétaire s'arrondirent comiquement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser davantage de questions. Le poing de Sam le percuta à la mâchoire et l'envoya droit dans un fauteuil, où il le ficela comme un jambon.

\- Dean, laisse cette femme, tu veux bien ? demanda Sam en voyant Rowena et Merlin arriver à la rescousse.

Satisfait par son intervention salvatrice, le pigeon tourmenta encore un peu sa victime avant d'aller se poser sur l'épaule de Sam. Rowena ne perdit pas de temps et ensorcela la femme qui sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. La pauvre dame eut de la chance dans son malheur car elle fut cueillie dans sa chute par un fauteuil en cuir. Dean soupçonna un instant Merlin d'avoir fait bouger le siège pour lui éviter une fracture, mais le magicien ne brillait pas spécialement par sa gentillesse, donc bon...

\- Tu as la couronne ? demanda la sorcière au chasseur.

Sam secoua le diadème pesant de Guenièvre pour le leur montrer et l'enfonça dans son sac à dos avec l'épée anti-Elyan.

\- Bon, bah je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous fallait, fit le jeune homme d'un ton dégagé. On y va, Merlin, Rowena ?

Le magicien heurta le sol de son bâton et les quatre alliés disparurent sans laisser d'autres traces qu'un couple inconscient ronflant doucement dans leur salon.

* * *

\- Cette couronne est vraiment superbe, commenta Sam en regardant le bijou posé sur la table de la bibliothèque.

Il l'avait nettoyée un bon coup pour la débarrasser de sa poussière et le diadème étincelait de tous ses feux.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi bien conservés, soupira Rowena en contemplant la mèche ondulée de Morgane avec envie. Regardez-les, on dirait qu'on les a coupés hier !

\- Morgane était une puissante Grande Prêtresse, expliqua Merlin en posant l'épée à côté des autres objets. Les armes humaines ne pouvaient rien contre elle, donc j'imagine que même ses cheveux sont insensibles au temps qui passe.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a tout, on jette ce sort ou on va se coucher ? demanda Sam, les yeux brillants.

Les deux sorciers et le pigeon lui retournèrent une œillade incrédule.

\- Comment peux-tu songer à aller dormir maintenant ? s'exclama Rowena.

\- Je disais ça comme ça, sourit le chasseur. Bon, on va chercher Excalibur, oui ou merde ?

\- Parfait, où est le lac le plus proche ? demanda Merlin.

Sam fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Je dirais Waconda Lake, c'est à quarante minutes de route d'ici. Vers le Sud, précisa-t-il à l'attention de Merlin, qui avait déjà récupéré son bâton de sorcier.

Un flash lumineux plus tard, les quatre compères se trouvaient au bord d'une large étendue d'eau noire sur laquelle se reflétaient les étoiles. Dean le pigeon fit un petit tour dans les airs puis se posa sur la berge, épuisé par cette longue journée.

\- Préparez un feu, je m'occupe d'Excalibur, ordonna Merlin aux deux autres.

Sam et Rowena se mirent donc à la recherche de bois sec tandis que Merlin sondait les eaux de son regard doré.

\- Mais dites, je pensais que l'épée serait en Grande-Bretagne, fit Rowena en se redressant pour ôter une mèche de ses yeux.

\- Tous les cours d'eau finissent un jour ou l'autre par se rejoindre, répondit mystérieusement Emrys. Il lui faudra du temps pour venir jusqu'ici, mais elle viendra.

\- Qui ça ?

\- La Dame du Lac, fit le vieux mage d'un air rêveur.

Rowena enflamma le bois d'un sort et reporta son attention sur Merlin, qui était plongé dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Sam scruta la pénombre pour tenter d'apercevoir la Dame du Lac, mais le lac était calme et désespérément vide. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que les crépitements du feu et les rou-rou de Dean, dont les yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Sam ramassa son frère et le fourra dans sa veste pour lui tenir chaud.

Rowena s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une main jaillit sans prévenir des eaux sombres, projetant de l'écume dans tous les sens. C'était sans aucun doute une main féminine, fine, pâle comme un fantôme et ruisselante d'eau glaciale. Elle brandissait une épée qui irradiait littéralement de magie. La lame était couverte de symboles anciens et la couleur dorée du métal lui donnait un éclat surnaturel qui illuminait la nuit.

Merlin s'empara de l'arme et lança un long regard chargé de regrets à celle qui la lui avait remise, comme s'il s'agissait d'une femme autrefois chère à son cœur. La main finit par disparaître sous les flots et le magicien revint sur la terre ferme, le visage sombre.

Il planta sans hésiter l'épée légendaire dans la fournaise avant d'y jeter les trois autres objets, qui fondirent en quelques secondes. Seule Excalibur resta intacte, debout au milieu des flammes magiques. Finalement, Merlin sortit un flacon de sa poche et en renversa le contenu au-dessus des flammes. Sam présuma qu'il s'agissait de son propre sang, vu que le sort l'exigeait.

Le vieil homme scanda une incantation d'une voix si forte que Dean se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, alarmé. Le vent souffla plus fort et l'eau se déforma en vaguelettes qui vinrent lécher les chaussures du magicien, qui n'y prêta aucune attention, perdu dans sa litanie. Sam entendit Rowena retenir son souffle et se recula prudemment, impressionné malgré lui.

Après une éternité, Merlin acheva sa tirade en ancien langage et le feu s'éteignit d'un coup. Un silence quasiment religieux s'abattit sur le lac à peine éclairé par Excalibur, qui scintillait doucement sous le ciel nocturne.

L'ambiance redevint si calme que Sam crut un instant que le sortilège avait échoué, mais l'exclamation que Rowena poussa lui indiqua le contraire. Il suivit le regard des deux sorciers et vit une tache blanche sous la surface de l'eau. Un corps humain finit par émerger et Merlin s'élança pour le tirer vers la berge avec difficulté. Rowena et Sam l'aidèrent à coucher le Roi sur la plage et le scrutèrent avec curiosité.

Arthur avait des cheveux blonds assombris par son bain de minuit, une mâchoire carrée et la chose la plus flagrante à son sujet était sa nudité.

\- Bon, pourquoi il est tout nu ? demanda Sam.

Rowena lui lança un regard torve et enleva sa veste pour en couvrir le Roi de Camelot, qui allait sûrement avoir une pneumonie s'ils le laissaient là encore longtemps. Curieux, Dean s'envola pour aller se poser sur le front du jeune homme inconscient et se pencha pour le mater avec insistance.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arthur ouvrit les yeux, révélant des iris d'un bleu saisissant. Il fronça les sourcils et loucha pour tenter de voir Dean, puis comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un pigeon et fit la première chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il hurla à pleins poumons.

Dean, affolé, prit son envol en catastrophe et Sam se dévoua pour faire taire le ressuscité d'un coup de poing dans le nez. Arthur retourna au pays des songes et Merlin et Rowena, indignés, se tournèrent vers le chasseur, muets de stupeur.

\- Ben quoi ? Il allait avertir tout le quartier !

_à suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Enfin, bonsoir du coup. Voilà la dernière partie de ce crossover, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**The Once and Future Son of a B- Partie 3**

La première chose que fit Arthur en se réveillant fut de se tâter le nez. Il avait rêvé qu'un genre de monstre gigantesque lui donnait un coup de poing, mais vu la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le visage, il devait y avoir une part de vérité dans ce cauchemar. Quant à savoir qui avait osé frapper le souverain de Camelot, ça, c'était un mystère qu'il se hâterait d'élucider. Il y aurait peut-être même une arrestation à la clé…

Le Roi qui Fut et qui Sera ouvrit les yeux et se redressa péniblement dans le lit le plus minuscule qu'il ait jamais honoré de sa présence. Enfin, au moins était-il plus confortable que le sol du village natal de Merlin, pensa le monarque en posant les pieds au sol pour explorer le placard dans lequel on l'avait installé.

Que faisait-il là, au juste ?

Il se souvenait de la bataille de Camlann, de la traîtrise de Mordred et du magicien qui avait sauvé son armée. Il se souvenait aussi du périple jusqu'à Avalon (alors qu'il avait un bout d'épée dans la poitrine, _merci beaucoup_ ) et de Morgane. Et puis… et puis il était revenu à lui sur un genre de plage avec un volatile stupide qui le dévisageait à deux centimètres de son nez. Ledit nez avait ensuite été fracassé par un poing de géant et Arthur avait perdu conscience.

Satisfait de sa mémoire infaillible, le Roi de Camelot s'auto-congratula à haute voix :

\- Bravo Arthur, c'est toujours toi le meilleur-

\- _Rise and shine_ , princesse ! hurla une voix masculine par-dessus la sienne tandis qu'un paysan survolté faisait irruption dans son placard.

Arthur, paniqué, se saisit de son épée, que quelqu'un avait posée contre un genre de guéridon près de son lit. Il dégaina et en menaça le fou, qui ouvrit de grands yeux et tira un genre d'objet métallique argenté de sa ceinture pour le diriger vers le Roi.

Les deux hommes se firent face en silence, et Arthur décida de briser la tension grandissante avec son ton le plus impérieux :

\- Qui es-tu, manant, et comment oses-tu emprisonner et menacer le Roi de Camelot avec ce jouet ridicule ?

L'homme baissa son "arme", incrédule, et le regarda un peu comme Guenièvre quand il lâchait une absurdité.

\- Vous êtes un peu lent, vous, non ?

Arthur piqua un fard et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quand une voix familière (enfin !) retentit derrière le simplet.

\- Attention, place, place, je voudrais passer, merci. Bon, Dean, tu te pousses ?

Une tête brune aux oreilles décollées jaillit dans le dos de "Dean", qui soupira et fit un pas de côté pour laisser la place au nouvel arrivant.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama Arthur, plus heureux qu'il l'aurait cru de revoir son magicien de serviteur.

Le jeune homme posa un plateau débordant de nourriture sur une table et s'avança vers le Roi pour le prendre dans ses bras. Arthur le laissa faire et répondit même à l'étreinte, juste pour cette fois. Il n'était pas très câlin, après tout. Enfin… il avait l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait vu son serviteur pour la dernière fois, et mine de rien, Merlin lui avait manqué.

Le magicien s'écarta de lui et le regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, puis l'attention d'Arthur fut attirée vers la porte, d'où une tête rousse dépassait.

\- Peut-être son Altesse voudra-t-elle prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger ? suggéra la femme d'âge mûr avec un fin sourire.

Arthur entrevit le géant de son rêve derrière elle et déglutit bruyamment avant de se rapprocher de Merlin. Sait-on jamais, ça peut être dangereux, ces bêtes-là.

* * *

\- Au fait, où est Arthur ? demanda Sam après quinze minutes d'attente dans la cuisine.

\- He bien, quand j'ai quitté sa chambre, je venais juste de le mettre sous la douche, répondit Merlin, pensif.

\- MERLIN ! AU SECOURS ! hurla le blond au loin avant de faire des bruits de crachottis.

\- Booooon, je vais aller le sauver comme d'habitude, fit un Merlin sarcastique en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

* * *

\- _Mille ans_ ?! s'égosilla Arthur un peu plus tard, après un bref résumé des derniers événements proposé par son serviteur et ses trois nouveaux… amis ?

\- Heu, c'était un peu plus que ça, en fait, fit Merlin en sirotant sa tasse de thé dans la pièce que ces plébéiens appelaient pompeusement une salle à manger.

Le magicien piqua une saucisse grillée dans l'assiette de son Roi, qui le fusilla du regard. Merlin haussa les épaules avec innocence et Arthur lut dans son regard qu'il pensait à la période où il lui volait sa nourriture pour soi-disant le garder en forme.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ gros, siffla le grand blond.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, fit rapidement Merlin avec un sourire en coin.

Arthur s'empressa d'engloutir les deux saucisses restantes et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant aux conséquences de son décès et de son retour récent parmi les vivants.

\- Donc… Guenièvre ?

\- Morte, grimaça Rowena (Une sorcière. Pourquoi y avait-il toujours des sorciers ?).

\- … Mes chevaliers ?

\- Idem, soupira le géant - Sam - en le fixant avec compassion.

\- Camelot ?

\- Un beau gros tas de ruines, fit Dean d'un air dégagé.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? murmura Arthur, atterré.

\- L'usure, les guerres, les intempéries, fit évasivement Merlin. J'ai quitté la cour après la mort de Guenièvre, donc je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais j'imagine bien.

\- Guenièvre, s'est-elle remariée ? s'inquiéta Arthur.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? demanda Merlin en regardant ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

\- Donc elle s'est remariée, conclut sombrement le Roi. Qui ?

\- Sire Léon, soupira le magicien. Elle l'a fait uniquement parce que Camelot avait besoin d'un prince héritier, sachez-le.

Arthur reposa ses couverts sans savoir comment prendre la nouvelle. Sire Léon était un chevalier d'origines nobles qui avait toujours servi Uther puis Arthur avec loyauté. Guenièvre aurait pu plus mal choisir son nouvel époux, mais bon… ce n'était pas agréable pour autant.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, Dean décida de s'incruster dans la conversation.

\- Moi, ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est comment le vieux croulant d'hier a pu se transformer en gamin en une seule nuit.

\- Une conséquence du retour d'Arthur, probablement, suggéra Rowena. En tout cas, je paierais cher pour un sort de rajeunissement pareil !

\- Je suppose que les dieux ont dû se dire qu'Arthur allait avoir besoin d'un visage familier au réveil, supposa Merlin en tartinant un toast de confiture d'abricot.

\- Les choses ont bien changé en un millénaire, commenta le Roi en jetant un œil à la cuisine du bunker. N'avez-vous donc plus aucun meuble, excepté des tables et des sièges ? Et cette étrange paroi blanche, qu'est-ce donc ?

\- C'est un frigo, expliqua Sam en se levant pour aller ouvrir l'espèce de commode métallique. Ça sert à garder les aliments au frais pour ne pas qu'ils pourrissent.

\- Et ces choses rondes et brunes ?

\- Des pancakes, fit Dean. Tu devrais essayer, Ta Majesté, c'est une tuerie.

Arthur prit l'un des disques et le déposa dans son assiette. Quelques fourchetées plus tard, le Roi de Camelot était accro. Le repas se termina dans le calme et, si Arthur était attristé par la mort de son entourage et son arrivée dans ce monde étranger, il ne le montra pas.

Il planta ses coudes sur la table et joignit les mains sous son menton dans une attitude très royale.

\- Bien, commençons par le commencement. Il me faut un cheval. Et une bourse pour payer de nouveaux habits au tailleur le plus talentueux que vous connaissiez.

\- Un chev-, commença Sam avant d'étouffer un rire gêné.

\- Elles vous posent un problème, ces fringues ? s'indigna Dean en mâchant ce qui ressemblait à du bacon grillé.

Arthur avisa les frusques de l'autre homme, puis celles qu'il portait. Oui, c'étaient exactement les mêmes. Quel guerrier digne de ce nom portait une veste à carreaux et une chemise sans manches par-dessous ? Parce que d'après la description de Merlin, les deux hommes étaient bel et bien des chasseurs de sorcières (pourquoi avaient-ils une sorcière dans leur cuisine, Arthur n'en savait fichtrement rien). Des guerriers, donc. Où cachaient-ils leurs épées ? Leurs arcs et leurs flèches ?

La rousse était-elle leur sorcière de compagnie ?

\- Très bien, allons faire du shopping ! s'exclama Rowena avec un grand sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Du shop-ping ?

Le sourire de la sorcière s'élargit et Arthur eut peur pour sa vie. Et vu la tête des deux chasseurs, eux aussi.

* * *

\- Donc. Vous n'avez plus de chevaux, fit Arthur, incertain.

Quel genre de peuple barbare n'élevait pas de chevaux ?

\- Oh, si, expliqua Sam en se tournant à moitié pour faire face au Roi. Disons qu'on ne s'en sert plus comme moyen de transport.

\- Qui a besoin d'un canasson quand on peut conduire une beauté comme mon Bébé ? renchérit Dean avec enthousiasme.

Coincé sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala entre Rowena et Merlin, Arthur tâta le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et fit la grimace. D'un côté, cette "voiture" était plus confortable qu'une selle, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il se sentait… claustrophobe.

Dean jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et parut satisfait de l'expression nauséeuse du souverain. Il poussa une cassette dans l'autoradio et se mit à chanter _Rock of ages_ sous l'œil horrifié des trois passagers. Sam, quant à lui, n'y fit même pas attention.

\- Hé, t'as pas l'impression que Merlin est plus vivable qu'avant ? chuchota le conducteur à son petit frère.

\- Vous verrez de quelle humeur vous serez quand vous aurez des rhumatismes et la vessie fragile, ironisa Merlin à voix haute.

\- He bien figurez-vous que j'ai déjà été vieux…, commença Dean.

\- J'aurais vendu mon âme pour voir ça, soupira Rowena en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- C'est marrant, j'étais persuadé que vous n'en aviez pas, rétorqua le chasseur.

\- Et si vous le changiez en écureuil la prochaine fois ? suggéra la sorcière à Merlin.

\- Bon, on se calme ! tonna Sam. On arrive en ville, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Arthur ouvrit des yeux ronds devant les fils électriques, les tenues légères, les devantures illuminées et les vitrines d'électroménager.

\- Mon Dieu… dit-il dans un souffle, atterré par tout ce qu'il avait raté.

Dean se gara dans le parking d'une grande surface et la joyeuse bande s'extirpa avec difficulté de la voiture noire. Quand tout le monde fut plus ou moins sorti de la Chevrolet, Rowena mena la troupe à travers les magasins, s'arrêtant tous les deux mètres pour faire essayer absolument toutes les paires de chaussures qu'elle voyait à Merlin et Arthur. Sam et Dean, habitués aux excentricités de l'écossaise, restèrent sagement dehors pour discuter de tout et de rien, calés confortablement sur un banc. Ils ne rirent qu'à peine quand les deux jeunes hommes émergèrent du magasin avec plusieurs sacs à la main et un air épouvanté sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de paires de chaussures, balbutia le Roi Arthur, blême de terreur.

\- Les garçoooons ! Maintenant que vous avez des chaussures il faut vous acheter de nouveaux vêtements ! claironna Rowena qui arrivait derrière eux, les cheveux ébouriffés et le teint un peu rose.

\- On va à la librairie ? suggéra Sam à son frère, qui haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

Tant qu'il pouvait aller au rayon "accessoires pour voitures" après…

Les deux traîtres laissèrent les jeunes hommes morts de trouille entre les mains sadiques de la sorcière, qui les tira avec autorité vers des vingt boutiques de fringues que comptait la grande surface.

* * *

\- Alors, cette sortie shopping, c'était bien ? lança Dean avec un grand sourire réjoui quand tout le monde remonta en voiture plusieurs heures plus tard.

Arthur et Merlin répondirent par une expression aussi mortifiée que celle de Rowena était satisfaite.

\- C'était rafraichissant, répondit la sorcière enchantée. Maître Emrys et sa Majesté seront absolument à tomber avec les vêtements que je leur ai achetés !

\- C'est moi qui vais tomber, murmura Arthur, traumatisé, tandis que Merlin sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur sur l'épaule du Roi, la bouche béante.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a un plafond sur sa carte de crédit ? demanda Dean à mi-voix à son frère, qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Hé ! reprit-il plus fort. Et si on se faisait un bowling ? J'ai pas été au bowling depuis des siècles !

\- Je paie les verres ! décréta Rowena, qui s'amusait décidément comme une folle ce jour-là.

\- C'est quoi le "boulingue" ? demanda Arthur, fatigué par avance.

* * *

\- Donc, je n'ai qu'à lancer cette heu, boule sur la piste pour faire tomber les quilles, c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip, fit Dean. Essaie de toutes les faire tomber d'un coup, ok ?

Arthur, ragaillardi par la promesse d'une activité purement physique, remonta ses manches de chemise en flanelle sur ses avant-bras et donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de Merlin, qui somnolait sur un banc.

\- Réveille-toi Merlin ! Il n'est pas question qu'on perde face à des Américoins !

\- Américains, corrigea Merlin automatiquement. Mais Arthur, vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je soulevais des poids mille ans avant la naissance de ces trois-là ! Je ne risque _rien_.

\- Ah bah super, très bien, je vous regarde, grommela Merlin tout en se rasseyant pour poursuivre sa sieste.

\- On pourrait équilibrer la partie ? proposa Sam. Dean joue avec Arthur et moi avec Rowena ? Merlin n'a pas l'air très en forme…

\- Mais…, commença Dean, déçu.

\- Ahahaha ! s'esclaffa le Roi. Ne t'en fais pas, le gueux, ce n'est pas grave si tu es nul ! Je gagnerai pour nous deux !

\- Le gueux ?! Je t'en foutrai moi, du gueux… !

\- En attendant, pas de magie, vu ? ordonna le blond à la sorcière, qui leva vers lui des yeux verts innocents.

\- Bien entendu, Votre Majesté.

Sam termina d'entrer les noms des équipes ( _Ken Dolls_ et _Bewitched_ ) dans l'ordinateur et soupira. Cette partie de bowling promettait d'être intéressante.

L'ordinateur lança la partie avec une sonnerie qui fit sursauter le blond.

\- Arthur, c'est à vous, signala le chasseur gigantesque en sirotant sa bière.

Le souverain attrapa une boule rouge pétant, prit un moment pour comprendre qu'il devait mettre ses doigts dans les trous et adressa un regard noir aux quilles comme si elles l'avaient insulté. Il s'élança avec maladresse dans ses baskets et Sam crut qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de courir. Mais non, le Roi lança son projectile tape-à-l'œil qui bondit en direction des quilles… avant de tomber dans la rigole.

Dean se mit à ricaner et Arthur, stupéfait, se tourna vers Rowena, l'index levé dans un geste menaçant.

\- On avait dit "pas de magie" !

\- Elle n'a rien fait, c'est juste que vous êtes nul à chier, Sire, s'esclaffa Dean.

\- Dean, tu es au courant que vous êtes coéquipiers, hein ? rappela Sam tandis que Rowena portait un toast muet avec son cocktail avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Dean se tut brutalement, fixa son frère, puis se tourna vers Arthur, qui le matait avec rancune à moins de dix centimètres de son nez.

\- … Hé merde.

\- He bien vas-y, le gueux, fais mieux, dit le Roi, vexé.

Dean plissa les yeux dans sa direction, s'empara d'une boule bleu foncé et se mit en position. Il s'élança comme un patineur, lança le bras en avant et…

\- On voit ton slip, fit platement Rowena juste derrière lui.

Dean se raidit et la boule fila sur la piste, lui rapportant six quilles.

\- Rowena !

\- Hmmm ? Je faisais juste une observation~

La sorcière se tourna vers Sam pour avoir son avis et le chasseur lui retourna une moue blasée, bien qu'amusée. La rouquine parvint à se taire lors du second lancer de Dean, puis se leva pour jouer son tour. Elle prit une boule mauve pailletée qui n'était pas là deux secondes plus tôt et la lança avec grâce, récoltant le premier strike de la partie.

Il jouèrent jusqu'en début de soirée puis se payèrent un restaurant parce que Dean avait la flemme de cuisiner au bunker. La tête du Roi Arthur devant son assiette de nouilles chinoises fut inoubliable. Sam lui apprit à tenir ses baguettes et Merlin, qui avait repris du poil de la bête, anima la soirée avec des anecdotes ridicules sur les Chevaliers de la Table ronde et sur le Roi lui-même. Arthur, concentré sur ses nouilles, ne se vexa même pas.

Enfin, pas trop.

Il rit même quand Merlin jura qu'il raconterait à tous que le Roi Arthur avait été ressuscité par un magicien, une sorcière, un chasseur et un pigeon.

* * *

\- Debout là-dedans ! s'écria Merlin en envahissant la chambre d'Arthur au bunker.

Il trouva le Roi couché sur le ventre sur sa descente de lit.

\- Alors, Sire, vous vous êtes levé du pied gauche ? plaisanta Merlin en posant un tas de fringues neuves et propres sur la table.

\- Mal à la tête… grogna le Roi en essayant de rouler sur le côté pour ne plus respirer la poussière du tapis.

Il retomba mollement sur sa face avant et poussa un râle caverneux.

\- Ce doit être à cause de vos dix shots de saké, Sire, rappela Merlin d'un air innocent. Je suis sûr que les cinq derniers étaient de trop.

\- Pas ma faute… grogna la descente de lit.

\- C'est vrai, Dean n'aurait pas dû vous défier en vous traitant de… c'était comment déjà ? Ah oui, _Mary Poppins manucurée_. Ce n'est pas du tout votre faute si vous l'avez suivi dans sa beuverie pour lui prouver le contraire. Je note au passage que la qualité de ses insultes baisse quand il consomme de fortes quantités d'alcool…

\- Gnnnnnn ! émit Arthur.

\- Bon, allez, on se lèèèève ! gronda Merlin en soulevant le Roi par les aisselles avec effort pour le larguer sur le lit. Dites, vous avez pris du poids, non ?

Le blond lâcha une éructation de protestation et Merlin tourna la tête, écœuré.

\- Bon, je vous habille en vitesse, puis direction la cuisine. Je vais vous montrer un truc génial qu'on appelle l'ibuprofène.

* * *

\- Y a pas une odeur bizarre ? lâcha Dean à l'instant où il posa le pied dans la cuisine.

\- 'Sens rien moi, baragouina Arthur avec une moue d'inconfort due à sa migraine. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mal, toi aussi ?

\- He bien, certains d'entre nous tiennent l'alcool, se moqua Dean en se servant une tasse de café.

Arthur le fixa avec des petits yeux rancuniers et se massa les tempes. Dean s'assit face à lui et fronça à nouveau le nez, interpellé.

\- Non, vraiment, y a une odeur bizarre. On dirait qu'un truc est en train de brûler…

De fait, des flammèches s'élevaient du toaster. Dean bondit pour éteindre le début d'incendie et récupéra deux tartines complètement carbonisées qui heurtèrent le plan de travail avec un "ploc" pathétique. Son regard suspicieux tomba sur le Roi de Camelot, qui se rembrunit et observa ses chaussures avec fascination.

\- Oh, par les dieux, ça pue, déclara Rowena en débarquant à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Son Altesse le Roi des Abrutis a décidé de faire griller des toasts, lui apprit Dean en montrant les cadavres noircis qui gisaient sur la table.

Rowena fronça le nez et s'assit à distance respectueuse du grille-pain. Dean jura à voix haute et prépara des œufs au bacon pour tout le monde. Sam ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour faire des pancakes et finalement, Merlin reparut, dégageant une forte odeur de savon.

\- Que faisais-tu, Merlin ? demanda Arthur pour changer de sujet.

\- La lessive. Il paraît qu'il faut laver les vêtements qu'on vient d'acheter, donc j'ai lancé une machine hier soir et une ce matin.

\- Un vrai homme d'intérieur, commenta Rowena avec un regard appréciateur vers le magicien.

\- Bon, venons-en au fait, fit Dean en posant les œufs et le bacon sur la table. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait comment ouvrir un portail vers un autre monde ? Ou en tout cas, vers le Monde apocalyptique ?

Merlin et Arthur se regardèrent, bouche bée.

\- C'est de la magie. Je ne fais pas de magie, se dédouana le Roi en remplissant son assiette.

Tout le monde regarda Merlin, dont les oreilles rosirent d'un coup.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça et je n'ai même jamais entendu parler d'autre monde. Enfin, à part le monde des morts, mais je ne vous conseille pas d'y aller…

Les chasseurs et la sorcière soupirèrent en chœur.

\- Bon, vu que vous êtes censé revenir quand le monde a besoin de vous, continua Sam en regardant Arthur avec espoir, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous pouvez vaincre des créatures comme Lucifer ?

Le chevalier se trémoussa nerveusement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Heu… quand vous dites Lucifer… vous voulez dire le Diable ?

\- Non, le Père Noël, répondit Dean avec sarcasme.

Arthur le fixa sans comprendre.

\- Oui, le Diable ! reprit le chasseur excédé. Les cornes, les sabots, tout ça quoi !

\- Enfin, techniquement il n'a rien de tout cela, commenta Rowena en plongeant le nez dans son thé pour se faire oublier.

Arthur pâlit et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Excalibur peut tuer à peu près n'importe quoi, intervint Merlin en voyant les chasseurs échanger des regards qui en disaient long.

\- Oui, bah le Colt aussi, mais ça n'a pas suffi contre cet emmerdeur, alors si le blondinet n'a pas de pouvoirs divins et que le sorcier ne peut pas voyager entre les mondes, je ne vois pas à quoi vous servez, les gars, l'interrompit Dean en secouant sa fourchette, projetant des œufs partout.

Rowena eut le bon sens de ne rien dire et regarda les autres par en-dessous en soufflant sur son thé.

\- Je suis un grand guerrier, lâcha Arthur sans grande conviction, parce que bon, il n'avait pas trop envie de combattre un archange, le pauvre.

\- Le plus grand sorcier du monde ? tenta Merlin à son tour, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il essayait de se défendre.

\- Bon, à la limite on pourrait garder le gamin qui fait la lessive, il peut être utile. Mais je ne veux pas d'un pyromane dans ma cuisine, décréta Dean.

\- On ne va pas tuer des monstres avec une épée quand-même… soupira Sam. Bon, pour les dragons ce serait vachement utile, mais ils ont disparu.

\- Je refuse de partir sans Merlin !

\- Idem ! Heu… dans l'autre sens, renchérit Merlin.

Les frères Winchester se regardèrent d'un air entendu qui ne plut pas du tout aux deux autres.

* * *

\- Bon voyage !

\- C'est… c'est scandaleux ! C'est un crime de lèse-majesté ! protesta le Roi Arthur, un énorme sac plein de vêtements sur le dos.

\- He bien, si on part du principe que Camelot est sur les terres de la Reine d'Angleterre, vous n'êtes plus Roi, techniquement, objecta Sam en secouant la main dans leur direction.

\- Je déteste les Hommes de Lettres, fit sombrement Merlin en partant déjà d'un bon pas sur la route qui menait au bunker.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? lança Arthur, désespéré.

\- Essaie le mannequinat, sait-on jamais, rigola Dean.

\- Désolééééée ! cria Rowena avec sincérité. Si vous avez des problèmes, venez me voir !

\- A pas bientôt ! grommela Merlin en remontant son sac et une partie des affaires d'Arthur sur son dos.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?! se plaignit la sorcière. Vous mettez le grand Merlin et le Roi Arthur à la porte ?!

\- On ne garde que les gens utiles, argua Dean.

\- En plus on a déjà une sorcière, ce serait un peu redondant d'avoir un magicien, non ? continua Sam avec un sourire.

Rowena râla pour la forme, puis esquissa un petit sourire, ravie de son poste de Sorcière à ne pas Tuer Tout de Suite©.

\- En attendant, on n'a pas besoin de vous pour l'instant donc vous pouvez partir aussi, conclut Dean.

\- … Je te demande pardon ?

FIN

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D_

_Un petit commentaire pour la fin ? Siouplaît ?_


End file.
